


I Met A Man Once

by foona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's recounting of Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met A Man Once

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He was brilliant, charming, intelligent, observant and probably the smartest man I have ever known. He was great. He deduced my whole life by looking at my phone and I for a minute. I was captivated, he was truly remarkable.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He was my flatmate at 221B Baker Street. You could never be bored with him. Living with him was hellish at best. The walls were shot, there was always a human organ or two in the fridge and we always ran out of milk. Yet it was like witnessing a work of art unravel before your eyes when he was working. I never regretted my choice of agreeing to be his flatmate.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He was my best friend, he saved me from being blown up. Up until that point I had truly believed he was a selfish bastard. But honestly, he wasn’t. Sherlock Holmes was one of the loneliest and poorest man I have ever had the privilege to meet.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He was my crutch per say. He made my life better that man, made me run and have adventures and continue to live even though I thought my soul was unable to be revived. I owe him a lot. Never told the bloody bastard how much I loved him, in more ways than one, but I hoped he knew. Who am I kidding of course he knew, this is Sherlock Holmes we’re talking about.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He wasn’t a fake. I know he wasn’t. No one can fake being such an annoying dick all the time. I had watched the light flicker in his eyes, as everyone doubted him. I never did. How could I when he was my only solid rock? I can’t lose him too.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

He was the greatest man I ever knew, he was unlike any other human, dare I say that ever existed. He was great, but everyone and I had believed he was not _good_. Today I saw my best friend jump off a building. I knew then that Sherlock Holmes was a good man. I don’t know how I knew, I just knew.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

A lot of people would describe him as obnoxious, pretentious, selfish, rude or even heartless. To me he was simply my best friend. To me he was a hero, even though he never believed he was. Maybe in his eyes he never saved any lives, but even if he never did, I’m sure he saved at least one, mine. He made my life a whole lot better and I’m forever indebted.

 

I met a man once, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

 

Until today I don’t think anyone has ever really met Sherlock Holmes, at least not the man he actually was. We’ve all met versions of Sherlock Holmes, masks he put on when meeting different people. I just hope for my sake my version of Sherlock Holmes was as real as it gets.

 

\- John Watson M.D.


End file.
